We're Not the Same
by PLUTOissoaplanet
Summary: They were leaving her here to die. Her family was leaving her here to die. INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

_The ground shook beneath her, and rocks were falling all around her. It was all happening so fast, whatever this was that is. She knew one thing for sure though, it wasn't an earthquake. There weren't any faults around here, and the plate didn't seem to have been having any trouble._

_If it wasn't an earthquake, then what was it? Her thought process was scrambled as a rock fell down, barely missing her, but scraping her arm just the slightest bit. She trembled from her sudden realization, she wouldn't be able to get out of here, and since she couldn't get out, she wouldn't survive. She'd pass away, she'd be gone, she'd be dead._

_Her sky-coloured eyes were the first hint of what was taking over her mind, panic shown in the icy orbs, crystal clear. If that wasn't a good enough indication, her body was shaking just as the ground, except perhaps less violently. And if that one didn't show how frightened she was, the tears streaming down her porcelain face most definitely did._

_She scanned her surroundings, the drops of water and blurriness it caused not helping her at all. Then, she spotted them. The four of them, standing in their regular positions, as if nothing was wrong. They're oh,so similar eyes meet hers for the briefest of moments, and then they turned they're heads, and then the rest of their bodies. She let out a choked sob, the tears gushing from her eyes even faster now. They were leaving her here to die. Her family was leaving her here to die._

_Didn't they care for her at all? Wasn't that what families did, care for one another? How could they just walk away? How could they not care? If they were in this life-threatening situation, she would care. She would march right over to them and safe them, or die trying._

_She kept her obscured gaze looking in the direction that they had walked off in. They didn't come back, and from what she saw, they didn't even hesitate. Not one bit. They didn't care. It struck her that they hadn't truly cared after the incident, not at all. But, before the incident they would've risked everything to safe here…but now, she was just one that was going to be left behind because she didn't know this was going to happen, because she wasn't good enough to be one of them. And so, they'd leave her here to die, they'd forget about her, never once regret their actions. She'd be erased from their memories if they didn't forget her themselves. All evidence of her existence would be burned, destroyed some way or another._

_And those out there that didn't forget about her wouldn't care enough to find out what happened to her. It was all so clear, so precise. _

_She let another sob escape, and then another, and soon enough she was sobbing uncontrollably, more from emotional pain then the situation she was in._

_She thought it had been forever since she had first realized the predicament she was in, but it hadn't, it'd only been a little more than ninety seconds._

_She didn't expect anyone else to be there, but there was someone there. Someone who stopped right beside her, taking one of her hand's in theirs, while also murmuring inspirational phrases. She didn't care who was leading her away from inner part of the cave, she was just so happy that help had come, that today wasn't the day karma was going to bite her in the butt._

_The rocks that were falling from the roof of the structure started coming down faster and in greater quantity. _

_The mystery person practically dragged her behind, somehow making it to where they could see the entrance. Though, as if enough hadn't already happened, she was hit. By something rock hard, and gray, something known as a rock._

_She wasn't aware of what happened after that, she was do busy trying to hold on to consciousness, but that was slipping away, faster than the stones that were still falling around her and the person. And then, she was out, she was compromised; she was unconscious in simpler terms._

----x

She had the slightest sensation that there was a buzzing in her ear, but she shrugged it off, focusing on clearing her groggy mind and prying her eyes open. It wasn't easy though. Those friggin' eyes of hers just didn't want to open and her mind just wouldn't clear. She struggled, forcing her eyelids upwards, catching a blurry glimpse of the room before her eyes shut once more.

From the little she had seen, the room was unpainted, with a floor, ceiling, and walls made from cedar. It had little furniture in it, a bed which she was in, a nightstand, and a chair. It was probably different then that, how could one glimpse tell her all that? And what details did it leave out?

Once again she struggled with the prospect of opening her eyes, finally managing to force them open.

She'd been right about the room, it wasn't painted. It was stained a dark brown, perhaps to make it look like it was some other type of wood. She had been right about the furniture, as well. Though she missed some other details, like how there was no door, and no windows to the room she was in. And also like the bracelet that was one her left wrist. It was glowing this eerie green, and like she had previously heard a soft buzzing noise was coming from it.

She stared at the bracelet, as if staring at it would give her the answers she craved. That didn't help her one bit though. She sighed, frustration blaring in her eyes and coating the sigh, making it sound more like a huff or a puff or a 'blow your house down' type of noise.

She strained her eyes trying to catch some sound, some sign. Anything that could let her know where she was. The last thing she could remember was someone leading her out of the cave, someone saving her when her siblings wouldn't. She needed to know who had saved her; she needed to know what was going on. And quite frankly, she wouldn't be able to find out just laying down in this room.

She slowly brought her body up into a sitting position, her hair shifting out from behind her ear. She glanced around the room once more through the veil of sandy blond hair. If there were no exits how was she supposed to know where she was? How did she get here in the first place?

She squinted her eyes, trying to see if there was an indication of where she was. She let her eyes run over the chair, the walls. Slowly sweep across the nightstand, only to end up where they started, having seen nothing new.

She wrapped her arms around her knees, and just sat there. Trying to think. Trying to clear her head, trying to figure out where she was.

She could take one place off her list of places she could be, that was for sure. She wasn't at home. How could she be at home when they left her there to die? Didn't they have a conscience? Didn't they all have consciences?

After all, they weren't one person, they were five different people. _Four_ now. She could tell the others had the same subconscious thoughts that she did. Why did they have to act the same? Why did they have to be one person instead of five separate people? Why did they never stand up for what _they_ wanted?

_Because good children are seen not heard_, a voice reminded her, as if she had forgotten. As if she could forget.

She felt a solitary teardrop leave her eye, _escape_ from the walls of indifference and monotony that she had built. That she had been forced to build. That only four others could compare theirs to hers.

Over ten years she had that wall, that wall which was slowly collapsing, falling all around her. _Leaving_ her _vulnerable_. She didn't like feeling vulnerable, it made her feel _weak_. _Worthless_.

She brought her head down to her knees, her hair draping over her knees as if it were a curtain to another place, one that wasn't as harsh, wasn't as difficult to survive, one that let _anyone_ and _everyone_ show emotion. Show how they were different.

She let it all escape, all the emotions that she had kept buried. All the emotions that kept building up, corrupting her mind, corrupting her 'delightful' demeanor, corrupting _who they wanted her to be_.

It set her free, though. Let her take a different outlook on life. Allowed her to be different, to be _herself_, to not let there words affect her and affect who she was _meant_ to be.

She was so buried within her thoughts that she didn't even notice it. Didn't notice the hushed voices. Didn't hear the footsteps. Didn't see any kind of entrance or exit.

"Ahh, so ah wois roight. Yeh ah're awoike.".

**Author's Note;;**

_I know, I know. I really shouldn't start a new story until I finish another one, but this idea just struck me and I didn't want to forget it and…I was so inspired, and stuff._

_I am working on OST though, and will probably have the fourth chapter up tomorrow._

_It's taking so long because I'm trying to make the chapters longer, 'cos that's my goal._

_So, yeah, and I think this is pretty straightforward and easy to guess at who is who and what's going on._

_But, then again, I could be so wrong that I'm right,_

_So, Please Review,_

**Tabby/Pluto**

_p.s. Number 1 Crush, Cherry Lips, Stupid Girl, I think I'm Paranoid, and Bleed Like Me ftw._


	2. Chapter 2

_t"Ahh, so ah wois roight. Yeh ah're awoike."_

She was jostled from her ever-so private thoughts, the tears still flowing down her checks, and dropping to wet her knees. She was so surprised she could've jumped from shock, but how did one jump when they were in a sitting position? Instead she flinched as the words washed over her, as if it they were one of the constant slaps her father had given her. _No._ That man-_that creature_- was not, _could not_ be her father. Fathers were supposed to love you and care about and for you no matter how badly you messed up...and all he had ever done was ridicule, chastise, and hurt her.

She mentally pushed the thoughts of _him_ to the back of her mind, and focused on the words that had been spoken to her. She lifted up her head to catch a glimpse of who had spoken to her, though she already had an idea. A very practical one that had been subconsciously nagging at her mind since the words had drifted to her ears. And, as she had expected, the person who had spoken to her had thick eye-covering golden hair and piercing {**visible behind the concealing locks of hair**} green eyes.

She struggled to find her voice, to say something, to ask _what the heck_ was going on, but she just couldn't. So for the next fifty-seven seconds she sat there on the rather plain bed, mouth wide open {_gaping as if she were a fish_}, eyes large and round, closing for ten seconds at a time.

"Wha…Why…How…?" she managed to force out, her voice soft and weak, her throat feeling hoarse as the noise escaped from her. She never imagined her voice could ever sound like that…she had always used that monotone and had never spoken for herself. And right here, right that second she realized how much she was missing in life. How she didn't even have a **life**, she just _existed_.

He laughed; the sound somewhat melodic and the strangest thing she had ever heard come from his mouth. She glanced at him skeptically, one of her dirty ash blonde eyebrows arched quizzically, as if she were asking him what he found so darn _amusing_.

"Sorry," he apologized, shocking her even more. Did he get a personality change? He would never apologize; she knew that from the stalking mission _he_ had sent **them** on. "Well, Ah guess yeh could say, Ah saw whoit yeh family did and I wointed to help you, Ah joist couldn't leave yeh there, yeh know?" he explained to her what had happened, reminding her once again of what _they_ had done.

She felt fresh tears start to come from her eyes, and she once again buried her face in her knees, shaking from the force of her sobs. She shouldn't have been there crying her heart out, but she was, and nothing could change that. She couldn't take suppression and oppression anymore, she needed to let everything out. She needed to let her emotions show, no matter what she had been taught. **What had been forced upon her**.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and immediately flinched, raising her head seconds later, so that her eyes were visible. He was looking like he was upset, like he didn't want her to be sitting there, crying her pale eyes out.

He didn't have choice, now did he?

It was his mission to make sure she was alright, to show her how to be a normal child. To help her get over that bunch of brainwashed snobs that had her convinced she wasn't good enough for them to save. She wasn't good enough to be part of _their family_.

He knew it wouldn't be easy but, hopefully, by the end of this **long** _journey_ she'd see that she didn't need them, that she was her own person. He'd teach her how to be different, how to be unique.

"They're stoipid. Doing soimthin' loike thoit," he told her, his voice carrying the same tone as it had before. Except this time it was consoling. He didn't know when he became so darn compassionate and sympathetic, but it must've been overnight, 'cos he'd never wanted to help anyone before. He didn't really ever try to help anyone before. Quite actually, the KND wasn't to him what it was to others. To him it was just a way to have fun, but others, oh-they actually wanted to help. Yet, he didn't really care for helping. Besides, the few times he tried…he just ended up screwing everything up.

She stared at him, her confusion evident her never ending gaze. She couldn't believe he would say something like that. No one had every said something like that, or had they? Quite frankly there was a whole leg of her history that she couldn't remember, that she'd probably never remember. Oh, but she wanted to remember it all so _badly_. She wanted to know **who** she was and if she had a **real** family.

She cleared her throat, bringing her left hand up to brush away the tears that were still scattered on her face. She began to speak after what seemed like a lifetime, "But why are you helping me?".

She was already turning over the potential answers in her mind, finding none that would seem even remotely possible. She bit down on her lower lip, her eye-brows furrowing with the intensity of her concentration. She just _had_ to know. It **meant a lot** to her. That someone would go through the trouble of saving her.

He faltered, unable to answer her question, because he himself had no idea why he was doing this, why he was being helpful, why he just didn't say '_forget it, let's just imprison her_'. He didn't know, and thinking about it wasn't getting him any further.

She deserved an answer though, and so he had to at least try. "Ah-Ah-Ah…," his voice trailed off and he bent his head in defeat, whispering "I don't know.".

She nodded, understanding that he just didn't know. How could he? Things like this happened on impulse, and nothing else. That's the only reason you'd ever rescue your enemy, wasn't it?

She didn't want to dwell on the matter and so she set herself on another on of her questions, "**What** _happens_ now?".

**DISCLAIMER;; **_I lay claim to absolutely none of the characters viewed in this story so far. I'll let you all know when I do._

**Author's note;;**

Wow. It's been over a month, hasn't it?

And this is even shorter than the last one. I'm not making any progress, but then again everyone needs some _encouragement_, so please, please review. It'd make my incredibly boring day. (:

&&**TABBY/PLUTO**


End file.
